


Apocalypse no. 354

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Brief Kissing, M/M, Roadtrip, Zombie Apocalypse, based on a book, brief description of a dead person, implied stuff, sbbh, sbroadtrip, sbzombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Even during the zombie apocalypse there are a few quiet moments





	Apocalypse no. 354

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sterek bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/): Zombies, Leaving Beacon Hills, Roadtrip
> 
> This is based on the opening scene of my favorite book, that I haven't read in more years than I care to admit because it gives me nightmares (the injustice!), so if you think it sounds familiar I applaud your awesome taste in books, if it doesn't and you want to read it I'm afraid it hasn't been translated into English :(
> 
> I know titles aren't my strong suit, but the cross roads demon told me they don't make deals with people who are already going to hell - I'm open to suggestions though.   
> And like always: Comments, kudos and constructive critism more than welcome

Derek slowly manoeuvred the car around before shutting the engine off; everything outside _looked_ peaceful and they hadn’t seen anybody for the past two hours - which was why he’d finally given in to Stiles’ complaint of being out of Reeses and “you can’t go on a road trip without snacks, Derek, everybody knows this.” At Derek’s silence he’d turned to the backseat with a “back me up here, Scotty”; the beta hadn’t gotten a word in edgewise before Stiles was talking about the importance of snacks while driving through the landscape - still, Derek didn’t remove the hand still holding the key ready to turn it at a second’s notice. However, he did roll down the window trying to to scent if there was anything out there he should worry about.

The sun was beating down from a cloudless sky, the only sounds he could hear the buzzing of insects and far, far away a cow’s moo. Beyond the small parking lot were fields as far as he could see, various plants he didn’t know the name off standing tall and greenish brown gently swaying in the barely there wind.   
There was something idyllic about the whole scene, at least until taking a closer look at the parking lot: a hearse was parked crookedly with its front door thrown open and a casket visible through the back window; despite there being nothing to see, hear nor smell something unpleasantly still made Derek’s stomach churn.

Of course that’s when Stiles opens his door getting out of the car. Cursing both Derek and Scott got out too, though by the time they got disentangled from their seat belts Stiles had already disappeared behind the doors to the grocery store. As nothing disturbed the summer silence - no screams or any other sounds - they warily made their way towards the hearse. As the lid of the casket was popped open they were able to see that it was empty; looking at each other Scott said:

“It’s normal for them to drive around with an empty one,” a hint of nervousness in his voice. Derek, who’d never had to worry about caskets or hearses, shrugged.

“If you say so,” was his reply, then with a final look around he looked towards the entrance of the store as if he was able to see Stiles through the doors. “Besides, if anything’s out there we’ll be able to smell them long before they get close. And we do need provisions.”

With that he started walking, Scott casting a final, worried look around, not entirely convinced everything was as peaceful as it looked. They’d barely made it inside the building before they heard a gleeful shout of “ _nice_ ” followed by the sound of Stiles grabbing as many bags of candy as he could.   
From the corner of his eye Scott could see the way Derek was smiling (small and private) as he kept walking further inside the store, searching for Stiles. Scott decided to leave the “shopping” to the two of them while he looked through the upstairs, seeing if there was anything left behind they could use.

Sneaking up on his prey Derek didn’t pay further attention to Scott his focus solely on the figure coming into view at the end of the aisle, silently he got within reach wrapping his arms around Stiles’ middle and was rewarded with a shriek of surprise. Laughing Derek rubbed his cheek against the other’s and happy sound escaping him as Stiles relaxed into his grip. They stood like that for a few minutes before Stiles turned his head enough to peck Derek on the lips and with a cheeky grin reminding him they still needed to grab food and drinks. With a grumble and a quick kiss of his own Derek let go making his way to the aisle with the canned goods.

How he hadn’t noticed he wasn’t sure. Across the aisle lay the decapitated body of a man who - judged from the clothes he was wearing - had worked at the store, his skin the same greenish hue that every other zombie they’d seen these past weeks had had; the kill seemed fairly recent, too, a still wet trail of blood between neck and head but no sign of whoever had been responsible for it. Derek took a deep breath but all he got was the smell of blood and the rotting food; the churning in his stomach came back with a vengeance and as he hurried back towards Stiles he yelled at Scott to get back down because they were leaving “right the fuck now.”

Once back where Stiles was still calmly putting candy into a bag Derek was able to breathe a little easier, however, the stubborn human refusing to get out before getting everything he came for almost had him hyperventilating in anger.

“You said it was dead, Sourwolf, so there’s nothing to worry about,” Stiles argued as he inspected the contents of a bag of liquorice. 

“But where’s the person who killed it, Stiles?” he tried to reason.

“He probably left again. It’s not as if anything exciting happens here,” Stiles sounded as if he was done with the conversation, not really caring one way or the other as long as he got his reese’s.

“We’re going,” Derek insisted. “We’ll do the rest of our shopping next we see a store.”

At that Stiles stopped, turned his head and smiling sweetly said: “You go wait in the car, then, I’ll just fill this and then I’ll be ready.”

Further arguments were cut off by Scott suddenly emerging at full sprint.

“Fucking,” a short pause, “out! there’s one up there,” was all they got before he was halfway to the doors, Derek fastly approaching incapacitating levels of panic as Stiles made no move other than putting yet another bag of candy into the bag in his hands.

“Stiles,” Derek was begging by now, his voice a barely audible whine as he was no able to hear the sounds of the cadaver moving around on the first floor; sadly his boyfriend didn’t think that was cause for concern as he kept browsing the shelf.   
Derek turned his head, blanching as he saw a pair of bare feet and the hem of a white dress or something like that. With an inwardly curse the last of his patience flew out the window once his brain registered that the feet were indeed light green and without thought he grabbed Stiles and threw him over his shoulder, running as fast as he could out the store towards the car.

Scott, bless his heart, was already in the driver’s seat engine rumbling and without hesitation Derek pulled open the back door threw Stiles onto the back seat (ignoring his indignant protest) before getting in himself and slamming the door closed. The sound still echoing in his ears and as Scott drove off Derek looked back, watching the zombie get smaller and smaller the further away they got.

Putting his arm around Stiles and pulling him closer Derek couldn’t help but wonder for how long they could outrun the living dead.

**End**


End file.
